story of my brother and me
by x-sasuke-x
Summary: chapter one! this sasuke thinking what are these feeling i have? i bet we all know what they are xD but oh well, short little chapters, and eventually i'll have a full SasuIta book yay n-n
1. Chapter 1

Story of a twisted world.in other words This does not follow the actually story line from the naruto series.

Maybe not the best of days, but at least the sun was out so i thought I might aswell go out into the garden for a little while as a treat to myself after all my hard training id been doing recently. Dad was out was so I suspose he wouldn't catch me slacking, god i wish he'd stop one moment to help me... after all I was trying to be like.  
For the oddest reason i could not seem to finish my thought, instead I gulped,  
and my cheeks began to burn as if sat in front of a blazing fire, on top of it all, my body in part, like my hands for instants became all sweaty.  
I hugged myself, feeling sick the whole of keeled to the ground.

- What's wrong with me... - i whimpered softly but aloud.

- Sasuke-kun! - shouted a squeeky noise, urgh did i cringe as I turned across to my garden gate were a pink haired stood with a doopey red bow in her hair.  
She waved at me has i turned, the girl was smiling but stopped seeing me the ground after a slow reaction,

- Sasuke-kun are you okay? - the pest asked,

... im fine sakura.. - i moaned as i got up off the ground, Sakura regained her smile, my frowned stayed the same. I went over to my gate to exit my garden to dis allow the wide headed girl entering from it. Why did she alwasy come for me? why not go with baka naruto instead, urgh life was unfair...it couldn't get any worse.  
hang on hold that thought...

- SASUKE-KUN! - screamed a blonde haired girl as she launched herself on to my back,

- Ino get off me! - i yelled, the dumb blonde just smiled,

- oh your so anti-social sasuke-kun - she grinned happily, peh! anti-socail! i had an annoying girl on my back!

- Ino-pig get off Sasuke-kun - growled Sakura, Ino just poked her tongue out but kept a tight cling on me.  
The Sickness feeling return to me as a taller figure was crossing near by... and heading this way! i ignored all facts the two girls were around me and burst in redness again i felt light headed almost in a dream land,

- I see your busy again this morning baby brother - Said a voice as i was tapped on the fore head it snapped me out of my day dream. I felt my heart miss a beat.

- Itachi.. big brother.. - i gasped by accident. He grinned at me... i repeated them words again in my head "he grinned at me" .. i felt like fainting,

- dinner shall be done in an hour so down be out too late ok? - Itachi said patting me on the head with the girl still on me, he walk through the gate and went out of my sight.

- oh Sasuke you've gone red - Ino pointed out as she looked round to my face,

- ..erm.. thats because... your strangling me, now get off - i growled. Ino expression changed as did my tone, the blond stept back away from me, i sighed and shut my eyes,

- im sorry... i dont know what came over me .. - i whimpered, i could feel my self wanting to cry, but not here, not now so i ran off,

- sasuke-kun! were are you going! - called sakura, not turning back to reply i continued to run until i reached the lake i trained at some times, no body ever came here expect memebers of my family.  
I took myself the edge of the wooden bit that lead into the lake, were i then placed myself,  
swinging my short legs off the edge.

- .. I can't even think his name.. i can't even look at him without feeling so warm inside, what's wrong with me, he's my brother.. i feel... i feel! .. - oh i wished to finished that sentance but finishing such sentances lately were beyond me.

Pit Pat Pit Pat was the sound i heard next, a sound of footprints walking across the wooden egde,  
when then walking stopped a powerful shadow cast over me,

- Sasuke-chan, why are you down here on such a lovely day, i thought you was with you two little friends - came a deep but soothing voice, my whole body jolted. My breathing shallowed.

- hello? - repeated Itachi, i could tell it was him, that voice.. sent my heart racing, I quickly turned round try not to meet eye contact,

- S-sorry.. it-itachi... - I stuttered,

- i saw you running past the kitchen window, you look a bit upset too, is there something bothering you baby brother? - Asked Itachi. My head made its way up itachi's face, he was smiling, he bold eyes shined down on me,

- i ... erm - i muttered, turning to the ground. He continued to beam down on me, all i wish was my heart rate would turn back to normal so then i could aleast ask him a few questions which might help solve how i was feeling, but my heart rate continued to beat faster and began to burn round the forehead to eventually i passed out

- Sasuke-kun! - i heard a faint voice as my eye began to shut and go blur.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

...urgh .. my head... i felt i had been tipped up side down and shaken over and over..., but i did slowly come to, i opened my eyes to a blur as pupils adjusted the my surroundings. The first thing i saw was a roof, i was indoors, in fact i was in a bed... in my room.

- Argh - i yelped out, my door suddenly swang open, and my brother jumped in...eep...

- Sasuke-chan, are you alright? - he asked, and there is was, the tense beat of the heart. But it wasn't as bad like eariler,

- i ... i just woke up from a nasty thought.. - i lied,

- You had us worried, you all of sudden turned bright red and passed out at my feet - Said Itachi,  
i fell at his feet? what a nightmare! i felt so embrassed.. then a cold pale hand tap against my forehead,

- hmmm... least you've cooled off, least we know your not ill - my brother added, i tilted my head a bit, and whilst he was standing up, i gentally closed my eyes, and rolled my hands to fists,  
bravely i re-opened my eyes, and began to seek answers,

- It-Itachi - i stuttered... maybe this wasn't a good idea..

- Yes baby brother? - he answered, well he i go..

- .. i was wondering.. if you get a feeling when see some one.. and you can't catch your breath.  
and your hearts races as if its trying to escape... - i began

- are you unsure what it is hun? - asked Itachi, i nodded my head slowly blusing a burning red,  
he chuckled to himself,

- what? - i wondered, was he mocking me?!

- my dear brother, i say you was in love with this person you see - grinned itachi,

- i'm what now? - my body whole flinched,

- Heh, is it one of your little girl friends - he laughed,

- Wha!Whoa! - i said as i feel of my bed, what a stupid idea, i hated them girls more than any one.. but he said, this person i see... the person that my heart race like in a marathon... it was love... it was him...

- sasuke, are you alright? - itachi said peering down at me, it looked as if he was upside down,  
but that was just me daggling off my bed,

- i'm fine .. - i muttered, Itachi chuckled once more before leaving my room. Sigh... i was alone in my room, with answers i felt rather uncomfortable with, urgh.. i was in love...with my brother..

I eventually got too depressed staying in my room, in bed all day, so went out side for some fresh air, mom was out and itachi was with dad some where. Well since no body was a bout i headed for the afternoon market, weather i'd buy some thing i don't know, i dont really eat sweets, and it mostly that it sold, oh well. I came to a store with some shoes, wow a shoe store on a afternoon what a rarity i laughed to myself,

- hi sasuke-kun - said a voice from behind me, i turned away from the shoes to the voice, it was Shikamaru, he looked a bit peeky himself,

- oh hey shikamaru - i replied,

- i heard from ino some thing might of been bothering you - he blushed, i didn't like the way he looked at me, and plus i didn't really want to answer that question,

- it was nothing i'm fine now - i replied, turning back round, he was making feel nervous, and i was that as it was, Urgh! why me.

- can i..em.. walk with you.. sasuke-kun - smiled the lazy boy, i shoulders drooped and sighed,

- sure - i said, Shikamaru smiled. We continued the market browsing the stalls ans open stores,  
i could hear Shikamaru's feet drag across the floor as he followed behind, boy was this akward..

- are you okay - i decided to ask him, i had to turn round to see his reaction,  
because im evil like that mwahahaaa, but he flinch and stood up straight,

- just.. a little...erm.. no... im fine - Shikamaru said in quick short sentances, seeing him reminded me of myself and how i elt when i round ... gulp .. itachi... i shuffled round and made my way out of the market down a road with a few bench's, the road lead out of the village,  
but i was there just to sit in the shade of the tree's on a bench,

- i'am sitting here to try relax a little, you should too - i smiled at Shikamaru, his burning blush still upon his face, either that it had gone and come back as i began to spoke, Shikamaru took seat after i did, and sat in a postion the pest usually sat, with his feet apart but his knee's together, along with his arms out straight. You might say i couldn't take his girl-ness any more, and ended up getting up a moment later, besides i needed to home, and now i knew what i felt, i craved it, my brother, i wished tp set my eyes upon his body once more so he would once again take my breath away. Listen to me, he's my brother! what was it called? incest i think it was called, the things i picked up off mr hot shot, Naruto... Baka.  
My home awaited me, and so did my family, i went without saying any thing to shikamaru, it would of mad him sad yes, but that was my problem. Some time later the uchiha home was in sight, and there waited My Big Brother. Mom had cooked dinner i could smell before i even opened the door,  
my mouth drowning in my own drool, skipping breakfast was a daft idea no i come to mention it.

- mom i'am back - i went as i entered the house,

- you just in time for some lunch - my mum smiled, i smiled with delight and i bet stomach was celebrating,

- welcome back, baby brother enjoy your walk out? - asked Itachi who was sat at the table, My body jolted once again by itself, and again my faced felt warm,

- sasuke hun, are you okay? - my mom asked, i didnt answer, i felt too dizzy to, Itachi looked at me curiously, i could tell this because i did not pass... yet...maybe it could tell what was going on, the thought made my heart leap and once again my eyesight went and collasped onto the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...urgh... again... this time when i woke up, a saw my mother with a guy in white overall's,

- and you say he's done this how many times? - asked the man,

- this is his second time doctor - my mom replied, i turned my head to the doctor and i saw the doctor with a needle in his hand,

- OH FK!! - i screeched as a leaped up, with no shirt on, and being as clusmy as i was i fell backwards down the other side of my bed,

- oh sasuke your awake - mom smiled, hey don't smile at me when you have that with you! i thought to my self.

- don't worry son, it's just for a blood sample - smiled the doctor, why was every one so smiley!  
i made the quick descion to run for it,

- Sasuke! - yelled my mom, i ingnored her and ran through the house, despite being topless made a leap for the front door till i was stopped some one had grabbed my bare body,

- now now sasuke - said itachi, oh boy here came the pass-out-ness again... Hey he had hold the topless me.. He carried me back to my room, resistance was out of the question... hmmm... he smelt of peaches...

- thanks itachi - said my mum,

- nooo, please don't - i whimpered, Itachi dumped me on my bed,

- stay - he grinned, then smiled my pat, i glared at him, which i thought was immense, i haven't be able to do such an expression around him in ages.

- Keep still, this wont hurt a bit - said the doctor calmy, oh naff off with you it won't hurt,  
your going to stick that thing in my veins, and steal my blood! i clamped my eyes shut, then grabbed on to the nearest person, and i hung on tightly as the felt the needle dig its way through my skin,

- Ouch - i yelped out a little,

- there all done - said the doctor, i opened my eyes to a pale muscluar arm, and looked up at the person i clung to, out all people it was my brother, he looked down and smiled at me,

- oh... s-sorry itachi... - i mumbled. i let go him right away and sat sliently on my bed, my mum and doctor left the room, but itachi stayed... -whimpers-

- Sasuke, baby brother some thing is borthering you isn't there? - he gentally asked me, bringing my legs up to my chin, i sighed and looked at him from the corner of my eyes, he placed himself right next to me, and lifted his chin up,

- its to do with those questions you asked me, isn't it? - Itachi once again asked, this was killing me, keeping secrets, loving my own brother.. what a nightmare..

- big brother... - i whispered,

- yes Sasuke? - he wondered, i took a deep breath then ex-hailed,

- .. those questions weren't because i liked one them pests..it was.. - i paused, and gripped my shorts, i could hear Itachi that small noise some make when the do a kind of laugh,

- don't be ashamed, Sasuke-kun - said Itachi, i lifted my head, a told him straight, well... i kind of yelled it to him,

- i've fallen on love with you big brother! - i yelped, i wonder if my mom heard that?  
But to my suprise, Itachi's Smile didn't change it stayed the same,

- I figured that out Moments afer you asked them questions, my dear brother - Itachi said,  
oh my god, he's so understanding,

- You see, i too carry the same feelings as you do - he added... eh? wait, what?

- you do? - i asked, Itachi nodded. My body. My heart. So warm, was this what true love really felt like? My Brother moved closer to be an leant his forehead against mine, eyes met and i saw a certain glitter i'd never saw in his eyes before.

- big brother.. - i whispered,

- Baby brother .. - he whispered back, i changed my sitting postion so i knelt instead, Itachi slid his up my naked half body and kissed me softly on the lips, i return the favour, i held onto his shirt and kissed him back.  
One thing bothered me though, want happens if my mom and dad find out?


End file.
